Assassins, Bats and Ninja Assassins in Gotham
by Ido wat I do
Summary: AdoptedfromDanteTheDevilHunterAssassin Desmond has survived the 2012 solar flare meaning he saved the world. Now he and he alone is going in to the word to take out the rest of the Templars and help the brotherhood whenever he can. But due to a strange Piece of Eden his world and the world of DC universe has combined. That doesn't change his mission though, but it might bediffucult


**Yo IDO WAT I DO here ready to post another story and this time it's a Batman/Assassins creed crossover story. I wanted to do this story because I like batman and assassin's creed and I've noticed the lack of batman/assassins creed stories and I noticed that a good one is adoptable so I adopted it and now here I am. So thank you DanteTheDevilHunterAssassin for letting me adopt your story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or assassin's creed and I don't make any profit from this.**

**Summary: Desmond has survived the 2012 solar flare meaning he saved the world. Now he and he alone is going in to the word to take out the rest of the Templars and help the brotherhood whenever he can. But due to a strange Piece of Eden his world and the world of DC universe has combined. That doesn't change his mission though, but it might be a little more challenging than it originally was supposed to be.**

**Chapter 1 Fly like an eagle**

**Suzie Patterson/ Templar scientist**

I cannot stand this man in front of me. God could this man get any sleazier than he already is, with his greasy slicked back hair, fat belly in a dingy tux, and that look in his eyes, Jesus he looks like a disgusting, horny, penguin! But it doesn't matter in the end he'll be gone soon… hopefully. "So you claim that you are a descendant of Alexander the Great, er Mister Cobblepot is it?"

"Yes ma'am, that's my name, I mean you should have heard of me. I'm quite famous, underground of course."

"Ohhh, you're that Cobblepot" I said in a fake excited tone.

"Yes! I'm that Cobblepot" he said back in a legitimate excited tone, emphasizing his own name.

"The one who likes to get his ass beaten by a huge bat right?" I say in a fake tone again. The penguin then started to frown.

"Now listen here, you're going to respect me or I'll-"

"I'll like to tell you real quickly" I interrupted smoothly, "before you finish that threat, that we could kill you and wipe every trace of you off of this planet, just saying."

"Why are you acting like a bitch I swear-" I then proceed to ignore him and his likely rant in favor in looking around the room, and I swear it gets more boring each time I look. White walls, white ceiling, white everything. Hell even I'm wearing white. The only colors in the room are Cobblepot's suit and the blue tinted window in the top part of the door, I can usually see a guard's head through that window but I guess he must have walked off to check on something. The disgusting penguin did have a point though; I have been kind of a bitch lately. I'm usually a lot more tolerant of people like him. Crime lord douches that get other people to do their dirty work and are smug all the damn time, you know those kinds of people. It must be the stress I've been feeling lately. Some body has been sabotaging transports of materials new animuses or animi if you will (we really need to choose a plural form for that machine) and has been killing off Templar operatives and scientists in Gotham and Bludhaven and it can't be any Assassins they were wiped out decades ago but it also can't be any of the "capes" neither, they don't kill. Maybe it's one of those super villains but why would they want to mess with Abstergo? All of that made me stressed and consequently bi – oh my god is he still talking?

"-and you know what you look a lot like a certain insane harlequin too. Same long legs, blond hair, hell if you had white face paint on and blue eyes instead of black you could be her twin and that already made me not like you and now your acting like this to me!" the penguin(his criminal alias) ranted on, so I decided to just to end it by being nice to him. Somewhat at least. So I simply grabbed his long pointy nose which effectively made him shut up. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you" I say as sweet as I can, "how about you come with me mister. Cobblepot so we can prove your lineage, alright. He looked at me for while probably trying to make out if I'm being sarcastic or if I'm going to start to make fun of him again. He then started to smile in a creepy way or in his case in his endearing way, so that means he thinks I'm sincere, it was also kind of funny considering I was still holding his nose making his voice go all nasally.

"Now that's more like it, you should be nicer to people that you just met, first impressions are everything you know." He said

"I've been stressed a lot lately" I replied back smoothly, his "endearing" smile was now back in full force.

"Really now, you know I can help you with your stress" he stressed the word stress. The penguin is hitting on me literally moments after saying he didn't like me, shameful I think leaning back in my chair looking back at the blue window, "hey your being disrespectful again leaning in your chair like that" I faintly hear the penguin say when I notice the blood spurt on the tiny window and a white hooded man bust through the door pointing his palm out while holding his triceps, "The hell?" the villain yelled standing up and knocking his chair down. I then fell, leaning back to far on the chair, I then look up just in time to see lightning shoot by where my head was.

**Desmond Miles/Eagle**

Aw damn, I just missed the scientist ad I ended up hitting the fat man across from her, right in his shoulder, he fell back hitting the wall behind him hard and knocking him out. Man, I'm just having horrible luck tonight first my new gear got set on fire (long story) so now I'm wearing the very non-protective clothing I wore saving the world, and then I was caught halfway up the Abstergo building by the guards (long story as well) and now I miss my target cause I didn't calibrate my new hidden blade attachment right. Next thing you know I'm gonna get my ass kicked. _BOOM!_ The hell, the ceiling just exploded and now the whole room is filled with smoke. Good thing I got my mask on or I would be choking on the smoke. (The only piece of my new gear that didn't burn) I can faintly see the scientist and the fat man lying on the ground and I think that the female passed out due to the shock of the ceiling exploding. I also see a silhouette of man in the smoke but the only distinguishable feature I can see though is the pointy ears on top of his head. The man then walks out of the smoke and I know that I might get my ass kicked.

"I think you have some explaining to do, about all the lives you took _assassin._" The batman said in his deep voice. He wasn't even half way done with his sentence before I bolted out of the room.

**Quick notes Desmond's clothes right now is the same clothes in AC3 with a new sword of Altair on his hip, a modern crossbow on his back with his bolts in his bag on his back, he also have 15 throwing knives on his other hip, and of course he have his double hidden blades plus bracers with all of the upgrades. He'll change his gear for specific missions. And for batman's voice just think of Kevin Conroy's voice. Next chapters will explain why batman was there and the fight between them. Oh he also has Corvo's mask almost forgot.**


End file.
